


Hey, Sexy Lady

by pretense



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Sixth Espada you say...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Sexy Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As far as I know, I do not own Bleach… but my lawyers ARE working on it… XD
> 
> A/N: … I have no idea if there are other people who support the SzayelLuppi pairing but to hell with it… I love 'em both, so there!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4730631/1/Hey_Sexy_Lady).

Szayel Aporro Granz, Octava Espada, passed through the hollowed halls of Las Noches… Everything was quiet as always and there was not a soul in sight… The Espada sighed. So Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez was kicked out of the Espada… Hn. Nothing surprising about that… However, what intrigued the scientist the most was  _who_  replaced Grimmjow… Surely that was going to bring about an interesting change…

Turning right, he was faced with an identical corridor, however there was a slight difference… Walking towards his direction was another Arrancar, although for the life of him, Szayel Aporro couldn't quite figure out who it was… It was then that the pink-haired Espada assumed that the figure was Grimmjow's replacement; after all, this hallway  _did_  lead to the Sixth's chambers… Amber eyes continued to watch as the solitary figure approached… He noticed the distinctly slim physique of the Arrancar… the way that there's always a slight sway of the hips at each step… and how there was a sort of rhythmic pattern to the new Espada's steps. The replacement Sixth appeared to have short curling hair, a top row of teeth set upon the upper left part of the Espada's ink-colored locks. As for the newbie's clothing… well… Szayel Aporro simply loved the scream of the supposed replacement's fashion statement…

The researcher then came upon one conclusion. Amusing though it was. 'Grimmjow… was replaced… by a  _ **girl**_?' Hilarious…

Smirking to himself, the Eight Espada continued on his way and crossed paths with the new Sixth in the middle of the hall; eyebrows raising a bit upon noticing the other's  _paucity_  in regards to… ahem… bust size… 'Well, it isn't like  _that_  can't be fixed…' Szayel Aporro thought to himself as he smiled politely at the new Espada.

"And what do  _you_  want?" the shorter Espada asked, raising fine black eyebrows in question at the other.

'Quite a cute voice, too…' Szayel Aporro noted before introducing himself. "Szayel Aporro Granz, Octava Espada. Pleased to make your acquaintance…" the pink-haired man stated, the polite smile still on his lips as his glasses reflected the bright moonlight.

"Ah… So you're that scientist-guy I've been hearing about…" the ebony-haired Arrancar went on saying, surveying the Eight from beneath half-lidded eyes. "M' Name's Luppi… and my rank… is Sexta." Luppi confirmed his words by exposing his right hip to show the gothic number '6' marked on it.

"So I see," Szayel Aporro commented, managing to suppress the predatory growl that attempted to escape his throat… 'My, my… How delicious this little girl seems…' the scientist thought, subconsciously licking his lips.

"Oi! What's with that look?" Luppi demanded, seeing the sly smirk slip onto the taller Espada's lips.

"It's nothing, I assure you," Szayel Aporro replied, adjusting his glasses and at the same time taking a step closer to Luppi. "Though I must say… I am quite…  _intrigued_  by the likes of you, Luppi…" he addressed the youthful-looking Arrancar.

"Oh…? And why could that be?" Luppi asked, the gears in his mind working as he saw the seductive glint on the other's eyes. The grin on his pale lips growing as Szayel Aporro's gloved hand tilted up his chin, a gloved thumb caressing his pouting lips.

"Hm…" Szayel Aporro mused; observing the half-lidded and wide lilac orbs by which Luppi was staring back at him.

"… _Szayeeelll_ …" Luppi whined.

"How adorable… Shall I  _bare_  it to you, pretty lady?" Szayel Aporro asked suggestively, pulling the new Sixth's face closer, amber eyes trailing down the Espada's physique.

"…Quite, Szayel Aporro…" Luppi responded in a sort of purr, lilac orbs glistening under the moonlight. "However…" he continued as one of his sleeve-covered hands trailed up the Eight Espada's chest, biting his lower lip for emphasis.

"However what?" Szayel Aporro asked in a whisper, leaning in closer to Luppi.

Luppi closed his eyes for a moment, and upon opening them he shot a death glare at the renowned 'mad' scientist. His effeminate voice from before changing drastically as he shouted, "I'm a  **guy** , you jerk!" The Sixth then stomped on the pink-haired Espada's foot, making Szayel Aporro release him and step back with a cry of pain. With that, Luppi 'Hmph'-ed and marched off in the direction from which he came from, his back decidedly turned upon Szayel, each step he took shaking the whole corridor…

Szayel Aporro Granz, Octava Espada, stared… glasses askew… amber eyes staring at the retreating back of the so-called Luppi. He blinked…

'That girl… was a  _ **GUY**_?'


End file.
